New generation
by Sarena raiko
Summary: Tout se passe bien dans la petite vie des avengers. Loki et Astrid s'occupent de leur fils Neriel, Pepper et Tony vont bientôt avoir un enfant, Niobé est fiancée à Steve Rogers, Cristal et Strange vivent le parfait amour bref tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. Cependant un énorme trou noir fait son apparition et libère 8 êtres humains qui ne sont pas de cette époque...
1. Chapter 1

Avant de commencer cette histoire je tient à vous prévenir qu'il est préférable que vous lisiez mes anciennes fanfictions intitulés :  
Une petite amie pour Loki.  
Une petite amie pour Steven Stange.  
Une petite amie pour Steve Rogers  
Une petite amie pour Thor  
Sinon vous risquerez d'avoirs des problèmes de compréhension MAIS comme je présume que rares seront les personnes qui suivront mon conseil je vais vous faire un petit récapitulatif de qui est qui:  
-Astrid: Jeune femme brune aux yeux noir qui sort avec Loki, ensemble ils ont eu un fils du nom de Neriel. Elle possède une dague en rubis que Loki avait offert à une de ses descendantes pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. Elle à un frère du nom de Nils, une belle sœur du nom de Rose et une nièce du nom d'Esmeralda.  
-Cristal: Jeune femme blonde avec une mèche bleu aux yeux violet qui sort avec Steven Strange. Elle possède le bouclier d'Athéna qui permet de la protégée, c'était une éleve de Carthage.  
-Niobé:Une jeune femme au carré plongeons blonde aux yeux bleus, elle est fiancée à Steve Rogers. C'est une écrivaine et une peintre célèbre, elle à un frère qui est détective du nom d'Adrien(Mais ils ont couper les ponts) et une grand-mère du nom de Lyla qui est très connue dans l'armée.  
-Ymirra:Sœur d'Heimdall, elle à les cheveux noir et les yeux jaunes, elle est fiancé à Thor. Bibliothèquaire royale à Asgard et future reine.  
-Neriel:Fils d'Astrid et Loki, il à 10 mois quand l'histoire commence. Sa passion est d'utiliser son pouvoir(qu'il ne contrôle pas) sur Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Le matin était arrivé dans le QG des Avengers, Astrid, une jeune femme brune au yeux noir se réveilla à coter de Loki, dieux de la malice et du chaos mais aussi le père de son enfant, Neriel. Elle se leva en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Loki et alla dans la chambre à coter pour voir si son fils était réveiller. Le petit Neriel était parfaitement réveiller et jouait dans son lit, Astrid et Loki avait beaucoup de chance car leur enfant, âgé de 10 mois était très calme. Astrid s'assit sur un tabouret placé à coter et se mit à jouer avec lui. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Loki se réveilla et alla dans la petite chambre, il embrassa Astrid et se mit aussi à jouer avec Neriel. Loki avait tout ce dont il pouvait pour être heureux et il l'était. Mais leurs petit moment de famille fut interrompus par Niobé, la marraine de Neriel et la fiancée de Steve Rogers( il l'avait demander en mariage il y à quelques semaines) qui déclara que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Le groupe se leva et Loki pris son fils dans ses bras.

Tout le monde étaient dans la salle à manger en train de regarder les informations ou discutant de tout et de rien. Loki confia Neriel à son parrain, Bruce qui avait déjà manger et prépara son petit-déjeuner et celui de son fils. Il remarqua le regard amusé que lui lançais Tony Stark et décida de l'agacer un peu:

-Tu réagiras exactement pareil dans quelques semaines Anthony.

-Tony. Et c'est vrais je réagirais peut-être pareil mais en attendant TU es le seul à faire ton papa-poule!

-Et?

-C'est toujours un plaisir de voir le dieu du Chaos jouer les papa-poule!

Tony sortit son portable de sa poche et s'apprêta à prendre une photo mais il se retrouva suspendu par les pieds.

-ARGGG LOKI ARRÊTE TON FILS!

Tous le monde se mit à rire et Loki, après avoir ris jusqu'a s'en faire mal aux cote, annula le sort que Neriel avait jeter sur sa cible préférée.

-Je te jure, ce gosse est juste horrible...

-Il a des pouvoirs et ça ne se contrôle pas.

-Pourquoi c'est moi sa cible à chaque fois?

-Tony arrête de te plaindre...

-Ma très chère femme Pepper Stark ne défend même pas son cher et tendre maris? Questionna Tony sous un air théâtral.

-Tu sais te défendre tout seul. Maintenant chut j'aimerais écouter les infos, il se passe un truc bizarre.

Toute la salle se tu et se concentra sur l'écran plat de la salle à manger. On pouvait voir une reporter à cotée d'une foule qui avait l'air paniquée. Tony augmenta le son:

-_En effet Britney il y a pas moins de trente minutes un énorme trou noir est apparus et est sortit 8 sorte de fusée qui se sont dirigée à travers le monde. Nous n'avons pas pu identifier qu'est-ce que c'était mais certains chercheurs pense que ce n'est rien de grave._

-Un trou noir, commença Bruce qui avait le col de la veste tiré par Neriel, Tony c'est comme ce que tu m'avait décrit l'autre jour...

-Oui mais aucune "fusée" n'étaient sortie.

-De quoi parlez vous? Questionna Pepper qui avait l'habitude des cachoteries de son maris.

Tony lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Bruce il y a quelques mois de ça.(voir la fin d'une petite amie pour Thor dernier chapitre)

-Il n'y à aucun moyens de savoir où ont atterris ses "fusées"?

-Steve la différence entre la télé et moi c'est qu'il n'ont pas Jarvis eux. JARVIS?

L'IA montra 8 signaux un peu partout dans le monde, il y en avait 2 au Groenland, 4 dans la jungle et 2 dans le désert.

-Qu'a tu trouver d'autre?

-Ces "fusées" sont en réalité des êtres humains mais je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir qui c'était.

-Ce n'est pas grave: Loki et Thor vous allez au Groenland, Bruce et Steve dans le désert et Natasha et moi dans la jungle.

-Tu n'oublie pas quelqu'un?

-Qui?

-Moi. Il est hors de question que je reste à l'arrière, Astrid s'occupe de Neriel et Pepper est enceinte mais moi je n'ai rien DONC je viens avec Natasha et toi comme i vie humaine.

Sur ces mots Niobé sortie se préparer pour la mission, Steve lança un regard à Tony qui avait l'air de dire "bien fait" puis tout le groupe partit se préparer.


	3. Chapter 3: Groenland

Froid.

Il fessait froid.

Elle allait geler de froid.

Elle allait mourir de froid.

Attendez une seconde...

Mais non elle n'allait pas mourir de froid!

Elle est à demi-Jötun!

Le froid pour elle c'est rien!

Une petite tête apparut au travers de la neige. Cette petite tête avait le visage d'une ado de 15 ans, elle avait les yeux vert et les cheveux noir de jais. Malgré le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait, à savoir un short vert et noir, un haut à col roulé sans manche noir, un collant noir à lacet vert et des bottes longue noir, elle n'avait pas froid du tout. Elle se leva et faillit se gameler plusieurs fois, quand elle y parvint elle regarda les alentours, à première vue elle avait l'air d'être seule. Quand elle se retourna elle vit une main qui était presque ensevelie par la neige, l'ado compris tout de suite qui c'était:

-MORGANE!

La jeune fille courra pour aller aider son amie. Elle l'a souleva de toute ses forces et la dénommée Morgane en sortie. Elle était brune aux yeux marrons et avait l'air particulièrement geler.

-Morgane! Tu m'entend?!

-Ouais...Promis je ne me plain plus des journées de chaleurs.

Ok elle fessait de l'humour donc elle n'était pas au seuil de la mort.

-La prochaine fois qu'on teste une de mes machines je met une autre tenue. Déclara Morgane lorsqu'elle se leva avec l'aide de son amie.

En effet elle ne portait qu'un jean bleu ,un haut rouge style streampunk et des lunettes de même style sur sa tête. Elle était un peu plus habillée que son amie mais pas assez pour subir le froid.

-Tu sais où sont les autres, Arthéa?

-Aucune idée mais pas avec nous en tout cas.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

La dénommée Arthéa ne répondis pas, elle essaya de voir quelque chose dans ce brouillard mais elle ne voyait rien. Elles furent cependant interpellées par un bruit de moteur qui se déposa pas très loin d'elles.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Tony nous as mis ensemble?

-Tu ne crains pas le froid et moi je suis un dieu. Bonjour. S'adressa Thor au deux jeunes filles.

-Qui êtes vous? Questionna Loki.

-Je m'appelle Arthéa et mon amie ici présente se nomme Morgane.

-C'est vous qui êtes sortie de ce trou noir?

-Oui.

-Montez.

Sous les ordres de Loki, les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas priez. Thor aida à transporter Morgane dans l'avion puis Loki démarra le moteur.

-Qui êtes vous? Questionna Thor.

-On vient juste de le dire. Soupira Arthéa.

-Je l'aime bien elle. Intervint Loki.

-Je veux dire d'où venez vous?

-De terre.

-Vous ne venez pas d'ici, commença Loki, Jarvis ne vous à pas identifier.

-En qu'elle année somme nous?

-Morgane tu devrais te reposer.

-Nous somme en 2019.

-Je voie.

Morgane se rendormie, elle était morte de fatigue.

-On répondra à toutes vos questions quand nos amis seront avec nous.

-On est partit les chercher, rassura Thor, on se rejoins tous au QG des Avengers.

-D'accord.

Le trajet se passa dans le calme et le silence, seul le son de la respiration de Morgane interrompais le silence.


	4. Chapter 4: jungle

-Dans la jungle terrible jungle le lion est mort ce soir!

-Les jumeaux stop!

Les deux enfants de 8 ans qui chantaient la comptine tirèrent la langue à celui qui leurs avait demander de se taire. Ces deux enfants avait les yeux violet et était brun. L'homme de 19 ans, qui avait les yeux et les cheveux noir était assit à coter d'un autre homme qui lui était blond au yeux bleu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il as Henri? Interrogea la fille.

-Il a été toucher pas une plante venimeuse, expliqua l'homme, si on ne fait rien il risque de mourir.

-Morgane vas pas être contente. Constata le garçon.

-C'est à cause d'elle qu'on est ici.

-Et y'a pas un moyens de le sauver?

-Il faudrait une aide médicale mais il n'y en à pas, alors on attend ici.

-Des gens vont venir hein? Questionna la fille en pleure.

-Je ne sais pas Artémis.

-Ne t...t'inquiète pas pour moi Neriel...Je survivrais.

-Henri repose toi, Neriel posa ses mains sur le front d'Henri, tu es fiévreux.

-Ça fait bizarre...En temps normal c'est moi...Qui donne des ordres...

-Il faut bien changer des choses parfois. Ricana Neriel.

-Eh!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Apollon? Questionna sa sœur.

-Y'a le Queen Jet!

-Quoi?!

Neriel se leva et regarda l'endroit que montrais Apollon, en effet le Queen Jet de Tony Stark se déposa, en rasant au passage quelques arbres, sur la terre et en sortit Natasha, Niobé et Tony.

-Yo les enfants, commença Tony, c'est vous qui êtes sortit du trou noir?

-En effet. Nous sommes quatre et mon ami à été empoissonné.

-Pas cool, allez on vous embarque, Niobé tu vient m'aider à le porter puisque tu n'est pas enceinte.

-Eh mais c'est la mère d'H..!

Neriel s'était précipiter sur Apollon pour lui boucher la bouche et l'empêcher de dire une bêtise.

-Très drôle Stark, tu peux te lever mon grand? S'adressa t'elle avec douceur à Henri.

-Ouais...

Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Niobé et ils filèrent dans le Jet, Neriel, les jumeaux, Natasha et Tony sur les talons.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il à été toucher?

-Environ dix minutes.

-Il vas mourir? Dire en cœur les jumeaux.

-Si Stark envoi une équipe médical dès qu'on rentre non. Répondis Natasha.

-J'ai très bien compris le message les filles.

Le Jet décolla et se dirigea vers le QG.


	5. Chapter 5: Désert

-Bon, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est perdu.

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler était blond aux yeux or, malgré la forte chaleur il trouvait encore la force de constater des choses évidentes ce que son ami trouva stupide. Cet ami était brun aux yeux marrons avec des lunettes, il s'était assit dans le sable et regardais dans le ciel pour voir si il y avait des secours.

-Espérons qu'on soit arrivés dans une époque où les Avengers sont rassemblés.

-Déstresse Luca, je suis sûr que des secours vont venir!

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme?

-On me dit toujours que j'ai le calme de mon père donc ça doit être génétique.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on me dise ça moi aussi...Marmonna Lucas sans que son ami l'entende.

-Tu ne peut pas savoir dans qu'elle année nous somme?

-Non.

-Si ça se trouve, on est toujours dans la même époque mais dans un endroit différent.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-T'as déjà vu Morgane se tromper lorsqu'elle fabrique quelque chose?

Le blond ne répondit pas, Luca avait raison. Morgane ne se trompais jamais dans ses machines, au grand malheur de tout le monde.

-Par hasard Odin, ta mère ne t'a pas fait lire un bouquin comment survivre dans le désert?

-Non...Pas que je m'en souvienne.

Ils attendirent un long moment sans parler, chacun regardant à des endroits différents pour voir des secours. Ce fût Odin qui remarqua un jet arriver droit sur eux. Qu'elle ne fût pas la surprise de Luca quand en sortirent Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner en personne. Odin et Luca entrèrent dans l'engin.

-Au fait,commença Odin, nos amis ne sont pas avec nous et nous ne savons pas ou ils sont.

-On les as tous retrouvés ne vous inquiétez pas. Commença Steve.

-Mais un de vos ami est blesser, je crois que son prénom est Henri. Termina Bruce

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et ,sous l'œil surpris des adultes, précisèrent:

-Si c'est lui qui est blesser il survivra c'est un battant.

-Ça aurait été plus grave si ça avait été les jumeaux ou quelqu'un comme Arthéa...

-Arthéa est aussi une battante! Protesta Odin.

-Un peu moins qu'Henri.

-Bon de toutes façons, nous allons tous vers la tour Stark.

Et se fût sous les paroles de Steve que le groupe rejoignis les autres.


	6. Chapter 6: Tour Stark

Les avengers et Niobé étaient de retour depuis une heure environs. Des infirmières c'était empressées de prendre Henri et de l'amener dans la salle de médecine. Le reste du groupe d'enfant à savoir, Morgane, Arthéa, les jumeaux Apollon et Artémis, Neriel, Odin et Luca avait attendus dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière les invites à rentrer. Les Avengers était retourner dans la salle de réunion et regardais, grâce aux caméras, le groupe d'enfant. Henri était allongé dans son lit tandis que les autres étaient autour de lui.

-Comment tu vas Henri? S'inquiéta Morgane.

-Je vais bien, mais où est-ce que tu nous a fait atterrir?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on à atterrit en 2019...

-Pétard, tu nous à réellement fait voyager dans le temps. Se lamenta Henri.

-Langage! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

-Par hasard, commença Lucas, tu n'as aucune idée pour nous faire revenir?

-Non...La machine est rester à notre époque...

Le groupe se tu.

-Donc ils viennent d'une autre époque. Marmonna Tony.

-Et du futur je présume. Continua Steve.

-Attendez une seconde! S'exclama Astrid qui fit sursauter son fils sur ses genoux.

-Désolée mon chéris, Natasha tu as bien dit que le plus grand se nommais Neriel?

-En effet pourquoi?

-Tony votre enfant vas bien être une fille?

-Ouaip, d'ailleurs je sais que vous aviez pensez que Neriel et elle pourrait sortir ensemble Bruce et Natasha.

-Comment vous allez la nommer?

-Eh! On a déjà dit qu'on vous le direz pas!

-Pepper?

-On comptait l'appeler Morgane.

-Eh! On devait attendre qu'elle naisse...Attend une seconde...NE ME DIT PAS QUE!?

-C'est probable.

-De quoi? Questionna Thor qui ne comprenais rien, comme tous les autres.

-Peut être que le Neriel qui est ici est le même que celui qui est là-bas et pareille pour la fille.

-Ce serait impossible. Commença Bruce.

Loki se leva de sa chaise et sortit en courant de la salle pour aller vers la salle de médecine. Quand il arriva il s'approcha de Neriel et le regarda dans les yeux. Tous le groupe était sur ces gardes. Neriel et Loki fessait une bataille de regard. Ce fut Loki qui parla.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Neriel.

-Ton nom de famille?

-...

-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

-Laufeyson.


	7. Chapter 7: Présentation

-Donc vous venez du futur? Questionna Steve.

-Ouais. Répondis Morgane.

-Vous êtes ici à cause...

-Je dirais plutôt grâce.

-Grâce à une machine que vous avez crée.

-Oui.

-Et il n'y as aucun moyens de vous faire revenir?

-Aucune idée.

-Je pense qu'on peut tous remercier Morgane. Commença Neriel.

-Eh! Je pensais pas que ça allais marcher! Dit leurs Arthéa.

-C'est vrais, on avait fait un test mais on avait trop peur que tu le découvre grand-frère.

-Grand-frère?! S'exclamèrent les Avengers.

-Je pense que vas falloir tous nous présenter sinon risque d'y avoir souvent des exclamations. Morgane qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Morgane avait sortie son téléphone et prenais le bébé Neriel en photo.

-Je prend des souvenirs, voir Neriel bébé est trop drôle.

-Techniquement, commença Luca, tu vas bientôt naitre donc toi aussi on te verra bébé.

-Et alors, j'étais la plus mignonne des bébés!

-Changeons de sujet, fit Loki qui était encore blanc après avoir appris que son fils se tenais devant lui et qu'en plus il avait eu une fille aussi, vous pouvez nous dire qui est qui?

-Alors, commença Neriel.

-ATTEND! S'écrièrent Morgane et Arthéa.

-Quoi?

-On prend une vidéo réaction.

-Vous êtes sérieuses?

-Ouaip.

Ni une ni deux elles prirent leurs appareils et filmèrent.

-Bon, comme vous l'avez devinés je suis Neriel Laufeyson fils d'Astrid et de Loki, les filmeuses sont Morgane Stark, fille de Tony et Pepper et ma sœur Arthéa Laufeyson.

-Oui bon ça ils avaient compris, continus! Insista Morgane.

-Le grand blond se nomme Henri Rogers, fils de Steve et Niobé, le blond aux yeux or se nomme Odin Odinson, mon cousin fils de Thor et d'Ymirra, les jumeaux se nomme Artémis et Apollon Strange, enfant de Steven et de Christal et le brun aux lunettes se nomme Luca Banner, fils de Bruce et de Natasha.

-QUOI?! Cria Tony.

-C'est impossible... Murmura Natasha.

-Tu as oublié de dire fils adoptif Neriel.

Luca détourna le regard. Tony lui regardais Natasha et Bruce en ayant l'air d'un crapaud. Eux-aussi se regardais, surpris mais, même si ils se le cachais, heureux.

-Et vous vous dites rien!

-Je ne vois pas le problème. Commença Thor.

-Décidément tu es bien un homme Tony.

-Comment-ça? Ne me dit pas que tu avait devinée Astrid?!

-Je sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurée.

-Natasha et Bruce on eu un fils...Un fils...Mais pourquoi adoptif?

On entendis la porte de la salle claquer, Luca était partis. Tous le monde regarda Tony avec colère.

-Quoi?

-Excusez mon père, c'est un crétin.

-Je vais allez le voir.

Henri sortit lui aussi. Toute la salle resta dans un silence de plomb.


	8. Chapter 8: Luca

Henri sort de la tour Stark, il cherche son ami des yeux mais ne le trouve pas. Il demande à un des employés si il ne l'a pas vue. Celui-ci lui répond qu'il est parti de la tour.  
-Super...  
-Il est parti?  
Henri tourne la tête, c'est Morgane.  
-Oui.  
-Mon père est le pire crétin de l'histoire...  
Cette remarque fit rire Henri.  
-Je vais aller voir si il n'est pas allé au restaurant habituel. Peut-être qu'à cette époque il est ouvert.  
-Je viens avec toi.  
Morgane et Henri traversèrent des rues, des rues et ...Oh encore des rues. Comme ils n'étaient pas habitués c'était difficile de se repérer. Après une centième plainte de Morgane ils trouvèrent l'endroit qu'ils cherchaient. Un petit restaurant Mexicain que Luca adorais et allait toujours ici quand il avait des problèmes. Le duo entrèrent et y découvrirent Luca, entrain d'engloutir son repas.  
-Hey.  
-Morgane?! Henri?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là!?  
-Heuuu voyons voir, réfléchis Morgane pendant qu'Henri s'asseyait, mon meilleur ami est ENCORE en train de pleurer donc il est de mon devoir de te récupérer à la petite cuillère.  
-Je ne pleure pas.  
-Tu n'arriveras pas à nous faire croire ça. Tu sais comment est le père de Morgane, il est un tantinet...  
-Crétin? Imbécile? Idiot? Commença Morgane.  
-Insousciant.  
-C'est sympa d'essayer de me remonter le moral mais ça va aller.  
-Bon, Morgane s'étiras, Luca Clint Banner tu es le fils de Natasha et Bruce Banner, c'est eux qui t'ont adopté certes mais c'est eux qui t'on aussi élevé et non tes parents biologiques!  
-De plus, continua Henri avec douceur, un parent n'est pas la personne qui donne naissance à l'enfant, un parent est la personne qui éduque l'enfant.  
-Sachant qu'ils t'ont super bien éduqué, l'intelligence de ton père et la souplesse de ta mère. Sans compter le fait que t'es super doué au tir.  
-Oui mais contrairement à vous moi on ne peut pas me dire que j'ai quoique ce soit de mes parents, exemple : On dit qu'Odin à le calme de son père, que les jumeaux l'énergie de leur mère, Neriel et Arthéa les pouvoir de leur père, Henri a le sens de la justice de son père et toi...  
-La crétinerie de mon père, j'ai déjà entendue ça quelque part!  
-Le don de construire des machines géniale.  
-Luca, tes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, ils te l'ont déjà dit : Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui leurs soit arrivés.  
-D'accord c'est bon j'arrête de me lamenter sur mon sort.  
\- Eh mais c'est Cristal!  
Le trio se retourna pour voir en effet Cristal, la petite amie de Stephen Strange* et la future mère des jumeaux.  
Elle avait l'air de se diriger vers la tour Stark alors le trio décidèrent de la suivre, sinon ils ne trouveraient jamais le chemin du retour.  
* Avant je l'écrivais Steven Strange mais j'ai appris que c'était Stephen, honte à moi.


	9. Chapter 9: sentiment

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez?  
Tout s'était passé super vite, Luca, Henri et Morgane avait suivi Cristal pour revenir à la tour Stark mais s'était retrouver propulsés devant la jeune femme.  
-Ah!Vous voilà, Astrid venait de sortir du bâtiment, Cristal je te présente Henri, Luca et Morgane.  
-Ils me suivait.  
-On retrouvait pas le chemin.  
-Strange n'est pas avec toi?  
-Non il avait un truc à faire.  
Tout le monde rentra et après s'être installé Astrid expliqua ce qu'il se passait.  
-Tu veux dire que des personnes qui sont du futur sont ici?!  
-Oui.  
Cristal pris son portable et envoya un message, Morgane pu lire un : "Strange rapplique tout de suite c'est méga important".  
-Comment vas tu Luca?  
-Bien merci.  
-Vous devriez aller voir les autres, ils vous attendent en haut.  
Ils montèrent en silence.  
-Luca, tu peux me laisser seul avec Morgane?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Wouah! La chance! Je peux considérer ça comme un rencard?  
-Morgane tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?  
-Avec quoi?  
Henri soupira.  
-Tes sentiments pour moi sont faux.  
-Il sont vrais! Comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde que je mente!  
-On se connait depuis qu'on est gosse,c'est juste de l'amitié.  
-Non Henri! Je t'aime!  
-Ce n'est pas vrai.  
-Ne me dite pas que vous allez encore vous disputer avec ça. Intervint Arthéa.  
Ils sursautèrent, Arthéa était assise sur une chaise devant eux.  
\- Arrête d'utiliser ta magie pour te cacher. Gronda Henri.  
-Si c'est pour après ramasser Morgane à la petite cuillère non.  
-Bon si tu n'a rien à me dire je m'en vais.  
Morgane tourna les talons avec la tête haute.  
-Tu es stupide.  
-Elle ne m'aime pas, c'est juste parce que les journalistes n'ont pas arrêté avec ça.  
-Oh oui on connais les grands titres:"Les enfants des deux plus grand avengers ensemble", "Morgane Strak amoureuse d'Henri Rogers". Mais ce qu'elle ressent pour toi c'est vrai. Alors donne lui une réponse au lieu de te défiler !  
-Je ne me défile pas.  
-"Tu n'est pas amoureuse de moi" "c'est juste de l'amitié" nyanyanya. Tu ne lui a JAMAIS donné de réponse. Alors tu as intérêt à réfléchir à tes sentiments envers elle sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.  
-C'est une menace.  
-Une prévention.  
Arthéa partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Henri resta là où il était, pensif. Neriel arriva derrière lui.  
-Je vois que ma sœur n'est pas allée de main morte.  
-Tu pense que Morgane est réellement amoureuse de moi?  
-Tu veux que je te dise un truc?  
\- Vas y.  
-Même les journalistes l'ont compris.  
-Merci de me faire déprimer.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à Morgane?  
-Si on repart d'ici ,il faudra effacer la mémoire de nos parents. Sinon on risque de ne pas naître, sauf toi et Morgane étant donner que vous faites déjà partit de cette époque.


End file.
